


Against my Nature

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt Harry, I invented a creature species, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, My first fan fic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Read the notes or you'll be confused, They're called water fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They new it'd be dangerous to have one of 'Them' in the Band, but they put him in anyway. Now people are dead, and others who wish they could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bambi baby love

**Author's Note:**

> Just some things I don't want to explain inside of the story :P  
> 1-I invented a new species called the Water Fae. There is a different sub-species of Water Fae for every main color(Purple, Yellow, Blue, Green, Red, White, etc.) but the only ones I'm going to focus on are the Green Water Fae, Blue Water Fae, Red Water Fae, and the White Water Fae for this particualar fic. I plan on writing another fic using this species, just a different fandom  
> Harry and Niall are Green Water Fae- Green(w)  
> Louis and Destiny(Original male character) are Blue Water Fae- Blue(w)  
> Zayn and Perrie are Red Water Fae- Red(w)  
> Liamis a White Water Fae- White(w)  
> 2- There is no Predestined Mates, but it does take years to recover from losing a mate.   
> 3- They have wings that appear during sex(whether or not that sex is wanted). If they're wings are clipped, they lose a lot, not all, or their magic. This is can be used to control them.   
> They share the same magic, but there are different levels of magic that you have depending on what type of Fae you are.  
> The different levels from most powerful to least powerful: Blue Water-White Water-Red Water-Green Water. Green water Fae are on the bottom of the entire power level, Blue water Fae are at the very top. Their magic controls the elements, can sense emotions, and makes them live longer than Humans.   
> Fae can't fly, but they can hover when their wings come out, I.E. during sex.  
> Umm, that's all I can think of right now.

It was such a happy day for Harry. Not only was it the anniversary of when they became a band, but it was the anniversary of when he met his soul-mate. A lot of people thought it was Louis, and that was OK, they didn't understand his species they were only human after all. No, he and Louis were best friends, but his soul-mate was Liam. It took awhile to get Liam to open up to him back then, but once he did they were inseparable. Liam would follow Harry everywhere, and Harry would always be there to encourage Liam when he was having his insecurities. No one was surprised when they started dating. To any other Water Fae, their relationship was obvious. to humans, his friendship with Louis appeared to be something more, but that was only because Water Fae show their affection differently to lovers and friends than humans do. It didn't bother Harry, nor did it bother Liam. They knew how they felt for each other and that was all that matters.

Today was The DAY for Harry. After four years of being in love with Liam, he was finally going to give Liam his virginity. They were finally going to be proper mates. Harry was nervous of course. Worried he wasn't going to be able to satisfy Liam the way mates are suppose to satisfy each other. "Hazza you're being ridiculous." Louis said when Harry told him this. Harry went to Louis for pretty much everything dealing with his relationship because Louis had been mated since before the X Factor.

"You'll do great. You just have to do what comes naturally, and try me, this comes naturally."

"I don't know, "Harry sighed. He was reclined on the couch cuddled back into Louis' chest. "What was it like for you and Destiny?"

"It was like electric fire was rushing through my veins. Of course, Me and Des are Blue(w), so my experience is different than what yours will be." 

"Lot of good that does me."

"Aww, don't be like that Haz."

Just then Destiny walked into the door. Harry sat up and got extremely tense. Being around one Blue(w) was dangerous enough, even though Louis was his best-friend this fact didn't change, being around two was down right suicidal. Especially one like Destiny. He was tall, about Harry's height, and had black hair with blue tips. His eyes were blue most of the times, but when he was angry/upset the flared up with red. He walked over to Louis and sat beside him, immediately nuzzling into his throat. 

"Hey babe." He said. "I missed you today."

"Well I've been here with Haz practically all day." Louis practically purred.

"Oh really?" Destiny lazily locked eyes with Harry. Bits of red was showing around the edges. Time to go.

"Yeah, um, I've gotta go. I'm supposed to met Liam somewhere." Harry said as he hurriedly stood up. Destiny's eyes flared up more with these words.

"Okay, bye Haz. Good luck." Louis rushed, holding Destiny's neck tightly with his hand.

"Thanks." Harry rushed out of there, thinking to himself, _Sometimes I wish Louis wasn't a Blue(w), then I wouldn't have to be scared of my best friend and his mate._

Later that day, everyone decided to hang out at Harry and Liam's flat. Lou, Cal, Paul, Niall, Zayn and Perrie were there.Louis hadn't arrived yet and neither had Niall's girlfriend Miranda. It was a little party to celebrate four years of One Direction.  Harry and Liam were having such a great time. They spent majority of the time sending giddy thoughts back and forth through their partial bond. Harry was so happy that he had Liam. He couldn't wait for that night. It'd be the best night in his life. When Louis finally arrived, he had Destiny with him. All the Water Fae in the room got tense but tried to hide it. They couldn't help their reaction, it was their instinct to flee when face with Blue(w). They should have listened to their instinct.

 


	2. Bambi loses all

Harry sat whimpering, bunched up in the cabinet Liam shoved him in. He was so scared, not only for himself but for Liam as well. Blue(w) were much more powerful than all of the other Water Fae. Even with the odds being four against two, it wasn't evenly matched in Liam, Niall, Perrie, and Zayn's favor. Harry was so confused. One minute he was having he was enjoying a wonderful time with his mate and closest friends, the next, his best friend was attacking everyone. It was so sudden. Louis and Destiny walked in and started to mingle with everyone. They made jokes and seemed to be fine. Then Louis grabbed Cal and snapped his neck, Destiny doing the same to Paul. Liam immediately grabbed Harry while Niall, Zayn and Perrie tried to protect themselves against Louis and Destiny. Harry was pulled out of the room and into a small cabinet that barely fit him. 

"Liam, " Harry said while grabbing Liam's arm tightly. His voice broke when he did.

"Stay here Harry. Stay quite." Liam said. He kissed Harry quickly and shut the door, locking it.

Harry put up his magical shield to stop any magic from trying to locate him. The noises he could hear were heart breaking. Lou was screaming and the sound of flesh being ripped filled the air. Harry's breathe hitched, Louis and Destiny were the only ones out there that had talons. Harry realized that everyone was going to die. He couldn't feel Liam anymore and Lou's screams were cut off sharply. Soon, all was quite except for the two pairs of footsteps walking out of the room and down the hall.

Harry's heart broke into a millions pieces when he heard Louis' voice. That meant the second pair of steps belonged to Destiny. And that everyone Harry cared for, aside from his family, was dead. There was no way they left anyone alive. The footstep walked back down the hall and into another room. _Oh my God, They're looking for me. They're going to kill me. I'm going to die._

"Hazza? Where are you?" Louis called out. "You're making this harder on yourself. If you come out now we'll make things hurt less."

Harry started to shake. It took all this power to keep his shield up against a Blue(w)'s powers. Tears were pouring down his face. _Why'd Simon put him in the band? Why did we agree to be in a band with someone like him. Why'd we all become so close to him. I should've stayed away for him. I shouldn't have made him my best friend. Liam's dead now and it's all my fault. Liam's dead. Liam...is..dead._ Suddenly, Harry let go of the shield. He let out all of his emotions and started to cry loudly. His mate was dead. He didn't want to live.

Within seconds, Destiny was ripping open the cabinet door and dragging Harry out by his hair. He pulled Harry into the living room and threw him on the blood stained couch. Harry looked around, and saw a blood bath. His friends and his mate were practically ripped to shreds, all of them dead. Harry began to sob harder.

"Please Louis," Harry cried when Louis walked into the living room as well. "Just make it quick." Harry closed his eyes, as if preparing for a blow.

"Aww, so sweet. Wittle Bambi thinks we're going to kill him." Destiny mocked in a baby voice.

"Now, now Des, there's no need to patronize him." Louis said with a smirk. Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the man he thought was his best friend. "Don't worry Haz. You'll get to live for a long time."

"Wha..." Harry was cut off by a massive rush of magic, that made everything go dark. Before he completely lost conciousness, he heard the harsh laughter of the men who were going to hurt him in ways he couldn't imagine.

 


	3. Bambi baby in pain

Harry woke up on a soft silk bed, tucked into a thick warm blanket. He shot up and looked around, searching for Louis or Destiny. He saw that he was in a basement, most likely the one under Destiny's cabin on the lake. It was fairly far away from town, remotely placed in an area that only a few people ever came near. _Oh no, what do they want with me? I have to get out  of here._ Harry hopes out of the bed and tries to run toward the basement stairs. His leg, however, weighs him down. He looks and sees his left leg shackled to the floor. _Oh no, Oh no!!_ He frantically pulls at the chain, trying to unhinge it from the floor. _Please, please. I don't want to be stuck here. Please._

"Oh look, Bambi's awake." Destiny said as he slowly walks into the room.

Frightened, Harry gets back on the bed and pushes himself into the corner. "St-stay Ba-back," he stutters.

"Why?" Destiny is smirking now as he continues to walk closer. He enjoys watching Harry squirm. When he reaches the bed he grab Harry's right ankle and pulls him away from the wall, which makes Harry fall flat on his back. "Ooh, I rather like this position." He climbs on top of Harry and holds his arms down against the bed when he starts to struggle.

"No, get off of me. Please."

"I would, but you look so pretty like this Hare. Louis, don't you agree?"

Harry looked towards the door and saw Louis standing there with a smirk to match Destiny's. "Oh yes, very pretty Des. I think he'd be prettier if he was bleeding though, what do you think?"

Destiny didn't answer, instead he bent down and bit the left side Harry's neck with enough force to break the skin. Harry screeched, letting out an ear piercing sound that would've alerted his mate to his danger if it weren't for the fact that his mate was dead. Destiny let go of Harry's neck, only to move to the right side and bite again. Harry stopped screeching and violently sobbed.  _Just kill me. Don't do what I think you're gonna do. Please don't do it._  Harry's small amount of hope was crushed when Destiny started to grind into his hip.

"Des, love. Not yet remember. Everything isn't ready yet." Louis was suddenly beside the bed. Harry didn't see him move.

"Mmm, " Destiny moaned, disappointed, starting to suck on Harry's wound. Harry's sobs increase.

Placing a hand on Destiny's back, Louis leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Babe, you can play with him soon, but if you can't wait, then you can play with me."

Moaning again, Destiny finally let go of Harry's neck. "Oh alright, but don't you want a small taste?" He rubbed his head against Harry's chest.

"Well, just a small one." He pushed Destiny over and latched onto the right side of Harry's neck while Destiny latched back onto the left. Harry started to screech again, as if he could bring Liam back from the dead with his call. _Liam, I want die. I want to be back with you. I don't want them to take what's yours._   His vision got blurry and he slowly faded out of consciousness.

 


	4. Bambi in heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that Water Fae can heal quicker than humans due to their magic. And that Blue Water Fae like the taste of blood. Umm, that's all for right now I guess.

The second time Harry came to, he was unclothed. The wounds on his neck were fully healed. He sat up, using the blanket to cover his nude body. He was alone in the room for the time being. At the edge of the bed, he saw a tray of pancakes. It wasn't until he saw them, steam coming off the top, that he realized just how long it had been since he last had food. As if agreeing with him, his stomach released a thunderous growl. He shifted down the bed o grab the tray. He dug into the syrup covered delicacy with no reservations and no worry about what could have been done to the food.

Harry finished eating and place the now empty tray on the floor beside the bed. He shifted further down the bed, keeping the blanket wrapped around his waist. He noticed a small nightstand that wasn't there before. On it was a picture of Louis and Harry at the X-factor house. Pain ripped through Harry's chest. He was confused and he felt betrayed. How could Louis kill their friends. He and Louis had spent half of that day together. Louis was giving him advice on his relationship and acted as if everything was normal. _Was he always planing on killing them?_

Harry was suddenly filled was nausea. He laid back down and curled up on his side. _What are they going to do to me? Are they gonna r-r-r..._ He couldn't even think the word. _I don't want them to take my virginity. It's Liam's_ _. It has always been Liam's. They can't take it away from me. I wont let them take what's yours Liam._ Rage filled Harry. But as quickly as it came, it died down. He was a Green(w), he was very passive. Any feelings of anger he ever gotten went away. That's one of the reasons why he was grateful to have Liam as his mate. Liam had all the power that Harry didn't have. He had all the strength. Harry wished Liam was there with him, to hold him, to protect him. _Liam. I miss you so much._

* * *

So time later, while sitting up in bed reading a book he found in the nightstand, a surplus of magic flushed through Harry to pool in the pit of his abdomen. The feeling was so euphoric that he dropped the book and fell backwards on the bed.  His back arched and his wings appeared and spread out underneath him. His moans filled the room as he gripped the blanket tightly in his hand. 

"Mmm, now he's ready Des," Louis said as he and Destiny walk into the room, having heard Harry moan. "Would you like to go first?"

Already stripping himself of his clothes, Destiny answered, "I would be delighted love."

He crawled up Harry's body, wings appearing, and began sucking at his neck. Harry was too far gone to notice to when the man bit down. Louis Took off his jeans and shirt, but left his pants on. He sat at the end of the bed to watch his mate at work, gripping his crotch loosely.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a vampire and not a Fae my dear. What with the way you're sucking at Harold's neck like that." Louis said smirking, enjoying the way Harry squirmed under his mate.

"Well, " Destiny said, letting go, "You like it too love."

"Mmm, I do. Now hurry up and fuck him Des, I want a show."

"Anything for you Lou."

 

 


	5. Bambi's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing smut so it'll probably be very awkward.

Harry couldn't think straight. The magic flowing through his abdomen was overwhelming. It pulsed, creating a rippling affect throughout his whole body. Moans found their way out of his mouth. He could vaguely sense someone on top of him, sucking at his nipples and foundling his balls. A tiny part of his brain was screaming at him to try and fight, but the magic inside of him was too strong. He couldn't focus on anything, he couldn't think. All he could do was lay there, basking in pleasure.

Louis was thoroughly enjoying the show Destiny was giving him. Harry's legs were pushed to his chest while Destiny rubbed at his crotch roughly. Louis couldn't see Harry's chest due to Destiny's long hair covering it, but he knew that his mate was working Harry's nipples over with tongue and teeth. Harry was arching into the sensations, gripping the bed covers underneath his hand tightly, head thrown back against the bed. Louis was loving Harry's reaction, but he knew he was gonna love it even more once the magic finished what it needed to do and died down. He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed a fighting Harry over a willing on.

Destiny licked down Harry's chest, sucking at random intervals. He licked all the way down past Harry's dick to his balls and sucked one into his mouth. A high-pitched moan fell from Harry's mouth. Destiny stuck two fingers in his mouth, getting them wet, and then shoved them into Harry. He moved back up and took Harry in his mouth, sucking and teasing Harry's slit. He pumped his fingers roughly, slamming into Harry's prostate.

Taking his mouth off Harry completely, destiny turned to Louis, who was stroking himself in time with Destiny's fingers, and asked, "Lube or no Lube love?"

With a smirk, Louis answered, "No lube, I want him to feel it. It is his first time after all."

* * *

 

The pleasure Harry felt slowly faded away, being replaced by a burning pain. His moans turned into screams as he was pounded into by a thick penis. He opened his eyes to met the red rimmed eyes of the man penetrating him. His hands released the bed to push at Destiny's chest. He punched and clawed, but Destiny just keep on going.

"N-no, ple-please s-st-stop." Harry begged. "P-p-please."

"Why Bambi?" Destiny said through his groaning. He lowered his head and bit into Harry's neck again, causing Harry to release a pained scream.

"I-I-, please!"

"Shh Haz. Save your screams for when it's my turn." Louis whispered into Harry's ear. He had moved up by Harry's head when he saw the magic wearing down.

Tears leaked from Harry's eyes like heavy rain. "I-I, don't w-want this!"

"Too bad innit?" Louis sat up on his knees and rubbed his dick on Harry's mouth. Harry tried to turn his head, but Louis had a fistful of Harry's hair. "Ah, ah, ah. Come one Haz. Suck it. And no biting." He grabbed Harry's chin and forced his mouth open. He shoved his dick into Harry's mouth and started thrusting.

Harry couldn't breath. There was a dick in his mouth and one up his ass, pounding away. He could feel his anus tearing. Could feel how his blood made the way slicker for Destiny.  _I'm sorry Liam. I'm so sorry._ He stopped trying to fight, much to Louis' disappointment.  Louis was hoping on a struggling Harry to fuck. Oh well, it was still Harry, and that was good enough for him. He and Destiny both finished inside of Harry and then switched places. Before he entered Harry, Louis licked into Harry's hole. This caused Harry to cry harder than he already was. 

"Shh bambi." Destiny said as he worked his way into Harry's mouth. "Enjoy what we give you."

With a harsh laugh, Louis sat up and slammed into Harry. "Mmm, yeah Haz. Enjoy."


	6. Bambi Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback. There will be a lot of these. It helps tell the story of Harry's life before Louis went and killed everyone.

Harry was left laying there, thighs covered in blood and cum. He was almost fully healed, but the pain was still there. His whole body ached. Louis and Destiny spent hours at him. Fucking his mouth and his ass, biting at his neck and chest, at one point, Louis even cut his wings with a sharp kitchen knife. His wings probably would never fully heal. As a Green(w) Harry's magic was already weak, cutting his wings practically made him powerless. Healing himself was most likely going to be all he could use his magic on. They didn't feed him, they said their cum was good enough. He was starving. It made him lethargic. Shifting onto his stomach, Harry closed his eyes and drifted away.

 _~_ _They were at the X factor house._ _Everyone was sat outside in the moonlight, looking up at the stars. Harry and Louis had slipped away to sit by the pool with their feet in the water. They were giggling like school girls because they put a fake snake near Liam's patio chair and were waiting for him to notice._

 _"He's going to be so_ scared _." Harry whispered._

_"I know, it's gonna be hilarious. I can almost picture what his face is gonna looks like wh-" A shrill scream rang through the air.  
_

_"AHAHA, Oh, poor Liam. Should we go apologize?"Harry was clutching his stomach and talking through his laughter. Even then though, he was still concerned about his friend._

_"That kind of defeats the purpose of pranking him if you're just gonna say sorry every time Haz."_

_"Yeah I know, I just can't help it." He stopped laughing. "I always get so worried that he'll get so angry one day that he wont want to be friends with us anymore."_

_"Hazza, that will never happen. He loves us." Louis pondered his next words for a second, wwondering if now was the right time. He decided it was. "He especially loves you."  
_

_"What do you mean?" Harry's cheeks flamed red._

_"Harry. I know you like him."_

_"Harry ducks his head. "Well of course. I like Niall and Zayn too. I like you. You're all my friends."_

_"You know what I mean. It's ok Hazza. I know Liam likes you back."_

_"How," He lifts his head up. "How do you know Lou?"_

_"It the way he looks at you Harry. I used to look at Des the same way."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. Do you want to go talk to him? We can go say sorry if it makes you feel better."_

_"Yeah, alright."~_

Harry woke up cleaned and dressed in black silk pajamas. He was again tucked under a blanket. He noticed that the bed spread had been changed. There wasn't any food at the end of the bed this time around, just a couple of books and a water bottle. Harry's head was throbbing as he sat up to get the water. He could tell he was getting dehydrated.He was a little nervous about drinking the water, since eating the pancakes might have been what caused his magic to make him feel so lustful. All Harry could do for now was eat/drink what they gave him, unless he wanted to die painfully, although that wasn't looking to bad right now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if there were comments. Criticism is always welcome. As long as it's positive and not hateful. Like "You didn't express this well enough, here's what you could do in the future" and not "You suck at explaining things"


	7. The Cat and The Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback, and Harry gets hurt again(Sorry, He will be hurt a lot)

Harry downed the water, drinking so fast he almost chocked. He realized how sore his throat still was despite the healing. His head was pounding now. It felt like a million drums were being played at the same time. The water seemed to have made it worst. His vision began to blurred, but he didn't pass out. Magic rushed through him again, almost as if it was searching for something. Harry could tell that the magic didn't belong to him this time, that it belonged to Louis. _What does he want? Why is he doing this?_ Harry clutched at his stomach, the magic was focusing there, causing pain to gush through his body.

Suddenly, it stopped. A frustrated roar sounded from upstairs. As the pain steadily left his body, loud footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. The door flew open and revealed a red faced Louis.

"Did you do something? It should of happened already. One time is supposed to be enough. We did it nearly NINE times." Louis raged, not leaving his spot by the door, but looking like he'd ripped Harry to shreds.

"What...I don't know what you're talking about." Harry answered shakily. He wanted to die, but his instincts told him that getting on Louis' bad side wouldn't bring him death.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You're a clueless Bambi. Any other Fae would have known what that was  yesterday, but you don't know anything do you."

Louis' words pierced Harry's heart. Even after what Louis and Destiny did, he still didn't expect Louis to be mean to him. "What are you talking about?" He asked through tears.

"You know what? I'm not going to tell you." Louis stalked closer. "I'm going to let it eat away at your mind, until you're dieing from curiosity." He climbed in the bed and started to crawl toward Harry, who had scooted back into a corner. "I'll make sure Destiny doesn't tell you either." He grabbed Harry's ankles and yanked him on his back. "You wont know until after it happens." He pressed his body against Harry's. "Well, if you're smart enough to figure it out." Harry tried to push him off but Louis just grabbed his hand and pressed them above his head. "Either way, you'll find out eventually."

Louis straddled Harry's waist and tore at the pajamas he was wearing. Harry's sobs shook his whole body and he mustard up all his strength and started to fight back. **_Mmm, yes. That's it. There is the fighting Harry I was looking for last night. It's going to be a shame when you're broken. Oh well, I'll just have to enjoy this fire while I can._** Harry fought hard, but it wasn't enough. He knew it wouldn't be enough. Louis managed to flip Harry over and shove into him roughly. Both Harry and Louis' wings appeared. Pain rippled through Harry from both his ass and his back, as his wings had not fully healed.

"Your wings are so beautiful Haz." Louis gripped one of the wings as he slowly thrust inside of Harry. "I'm not sure I told you that yesterday. Have you seen them yet. I know you weren't very focused yesterday. They're so light and Green, the same color of your eyes. The blood doesn't ruin them at all. It almost makes them look even better Haz." Louis began to speed up. "My wings are dull. They don't match my eyes at all, just a pale blue. Destiny's wings are cooler, because they have they red in them like his eyes do." His thrusts were almost beast-like. Harry was screeching. "I love your wings Haz. I might get you a plug, that way your wings stay out all the time." Louis' hips were a blur. "I think I might... OH FUCK!" His hips stuttered as he spilled deeply inside  of Harry. "Mmm, that was amazing." He pulled out of Harry slowly. "Next time, I'm gonna make you cum with me." Harry stopped screeching. He closed his eyes, and drifted away.

* * *

_~Liam lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He was confused. There were these feeling bubbling up inside of him and he didn't know what to make of them. All he knew was that they made an appearance whenever Harry looked at him with that dimpled smile, or told a stupid joke, or was his natural charming self. Harry made him feel special. He made Liam feel like everything was going to be alright._

_Liam felt tense all of a sudden. "Hey mate. Watcha thinking about?" It was Louis._

_Liam sat up and tried to pretend he wasn't a little scared. Louis was his friend after all. "Oh nothing. Just, you know, thinking."_

_"Mmm, that makes much sense Liam, much sense.They should give you an award on sense making."  
_

_"Hey,"  The tension and fear left Liam as the feeling of friendship washed over him. "Don't make fun of me." He was laughing a little as he said this.  
_

_"I'm not, I swear it." Louis smiled at him. He knew making Liam laugh would release the tension. "So, tell what's on your mind."_

_"I don't know."_

_Louis walked over and sat beside him. "Come on. You trust me right?"_

_"Yeah, of course."_

_"Then tell me. I promise I wont laugh..much."_

_"Idiot." Louis smiled some more. "Alright I'll tell you. I was thinking about, well, Harry really. Well, how Harry makes me feel. It's stupid really. It's just, he makes me feel so...good. And special. It's like he always has time for me. He never lets me feel bad about myself or what I'm doing. I'm sure he does that for everyone, but I still feel, i don't even really know. Harry is...Harry. he's charming and funny is his dorkish way. He's weird and cute and I just....I just...I just."_

_"Love him?" Louis interjected._

_Thinking deeply for a minute, Liam replied, "Yeah, i think i just love him." Covering his face with his hands he fell on his back again. "Oh Lou, what am i going to do?"_

_"You're going to go tell Harry how you feel Li."_

_"I can't do that. What if he doesn't feel the same."_

_"Liam, I can guarantee you that he feels the same."_

_"Really? How?"_

_"Because I had a similar conversation with Harry multiple times. Now go tell him."_

_Liam sat up and hugged Louis hard. Despite his instinct he held on for a long time. "I love you Lou. You know that right."_

_"Yeah yeah. Now go you big puppy."  
_

_With that, Liam let go and raced off to find Harry. The smile left Louis' face. He hated the fact that Harry and Liam loved each other. He couldn't stand it. **Calm down. Not yet. I'll need Des with me when it happens and they'll never let another Blue(w) around this soon. I need to calm down.** Later that day, when Harry and Liam were wrapped around each other, giggling like school girls, Louis made sure to keep the contempt off his face and to mask his emotions. **Not yet. Not yet.** ~_

 


	8. The Bird

_~Harry had just left Louis and Destiny's house in a hurry, as he always did when Destiny was around. It made Destiny angry. Harry was ok being around Louis but he avoided Destiny like the plague. And he had the nerve to mention Liam while he was leaving. If it wasn't for Louis talons in his neck, Destiny would've lunged. Blue(w) were not good at sharing with other Fae and Harry was one thing that he refused to share unless it was with Louis._

_"Des, you must calm down. We have to wait until tonight, remember?" Louis said releasing Destiny's neck._

_"I know. It's just...It's Harry. He's ours not Liam's." Destiny replied._

_Destiny's feelings for Harry were strange. He seemed to want Harry more than Louis did at times. Harry being a Green(w) meant he was desired by many upper level Fae. Strong Water Fae mates always craved a weak Fae to use and abuse for some reason. Green(w) being the weakest made them prime targets for Blue(w). In ancient days, it was common for Blue(w) to kill a Green(w)'s mate and keep them locked away from the rest of the world. It used to be a Green(w) greatest fear growing up. Now a days, the common fae didn't even know about this obsession stronger Fae had._

_Liam was high up in the power scale, but he wasn't high enough to feel it. The Fae that would be able to feel it were few and far between. This was because they have trouble having babies. The disadvantage to a surplus of power was a low fertility rate. That also contributed to the obsession. Green(w) were extremely fertile once they reached their magically maturity. Which Louis and Destiny could sense wasn't more than a day off for Harry. They knew they had to strike now because Harry was planning on sleeping with Liam tonight, something they refused to let happen. Sex Harry had within the next few days would surely led to a baby, and any babies harry would have was most certainly going to be Louis' and Destiny's._

_"I know he's ours Des, but we have to wait. If we take Harry now, they'll have time to rally more people to come and find him, and we definitely don't need to be fighting off ten+ people. We need to kill them first that way there will be no one left to look for him."_

_Destiny smiled at the thought of killing the rest of Louis' band mates. "Well then, lets get ready for a party."~_


	9. The Bird loves Bambi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny is more obsessed with Harry more than Louis is. You'll find out why in the next flashback. His moods seems to be all over the place, this is on purpose.

Harry woke up cradled against someone's clothed chest. Arms were holding him in a tight, but not painful, grip. The grip was very possessive, A glance upward revealed that it was a certain black haired Fae holding onto him. A wave of fear washed over him. He started to scrim, trying to get out of the arms holding him. He stopped when Destiny shifted and groaned.  _Please don't wake up. Stay asleep. Don't wake up and hurt me._ Harry went tried to go deadly still, barely breathing in attempts not to wake up Destiny. He couldn't help the tremors that shook his body due to his fear.

Destiny woke  up slowly. Releasing Harry to stretch, almost as if he had been in that position for a long time. Harry scrambled back, not going far as he was already close to the wall. His movement caused Destiny's attention to snap toward him. destiny could sense Harry's fear and it made him angry. He couldn't understand how Louis had Harry's friendship from day one, but Harry had always shied away from him. If he had been thinking rationally, he'd know that Harry's fear was because of what had been done to him the previous day, but Destiny wasn't thinking rationally. To him, Harry's fear was and would always be a personal offense.

Harry didn't need magic to feel the rage building up inside Destiny. With no where to go, he couldn't resist when Destiny pulled him in close and pinned him with his hands held by the wrist above his head. Destiny's nails dug into him, breaking the skin. He straddled Harry's waist and stared down into his eyes. A low rumble grew from his chest, causing Harry to flinch away from him once again. This just made the rumbling get louder, almost as if Destiny was growling.

"Don't hurt me please. Please." Harry begged.

Destiny moved one hand down and wrapped it around his throat. "Shut up." His hand tightened. "Shut up. Stop talking. All you do is beg and scream and cry." Harry's starts to get woozy. "'Please don't hurt me, boohoo', I'll do whatever the fuck I want to you Harry. Whatever- the- fuck- I- Want" he let go and Harry sucked in a deep breath. "Maybe I'll go get Lou. He's still upset about earlier and would love to come and play again."

"N- no!" Harry nearly yelled. The idea of dealing with Louis again was more scary than dealing with Destiny for some reason. That prospect seemed to scare harry all on it's own. "I'll be qu- quiet. I promise. Ju- Just don't get Louis. Please."

Destiny smirked. "Okay then. hmm, you hungry?" Harry stayed quiet, but his stomach chose that moment to make itself known. "Aww, Bambi. I'll take that as a yes." He got off of Harry and left the room. Harry lay there a little stunned. Before Destiny left, he sensed, with the tiny amount of magic he had, a shift in his mood. The anger was almost completely gone. _Weird._

Destiny returned with a plate of rice, green beans, and baked chicken. "Up up Bambi."

Harry rushed to comply, nearly tripping on his ankle chain as he stumbled out of bed. He barely even noticed that he was wearing clothes again, focusing mainly on the plate of hot food. "Is that, um, is it f- for.."

"Is this for you?" Harry nodded. "Yes, it is." A smile spread across Destiny's face at the rush of happiness he felt come from Harry. The anger was completely gone, replaced by a nice warm feeling he only ever felt with Louis. It didn't surprise him to feel this way. Even though his instinct and basic desire wanted to hurt Harry, which he still would do ever now and again, , he knew he'd rather see Harry happy. That was one of the ways he was different from his mate. Louis wanted to ruin Harry, got off on his pain, while Destiny wanted to love harry. It was pretty common for Blue(w) mates to be opposites when it came to this sort of thing, almost like nature wanted to protect the object of Blue(w) mate's obsession. "Come get it Harry."

Harry hesitated before walking slowly over to Destiny and grabbing the plate. "Thank you?"

Not saying another word, Destiny handed harry a plastic fork and left.


	10. Bird is a Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback :) Opens some more insight to why Destiny wants to love Harry. (He wants to hurt him because it's on his nature to hurt harry)

_~It was cold outside. The air was misty due to the rain from earlier that day. Harry was running down the street, wearing a brown cardigan and rain boots. His short legs were like a blur, at least they were in his ten-year-old mind. He was pretending to be a superhero, one who was faster than the flash, racing off to face danger. He jumped over puddles and kick over trashcan, always going back to pick them up because his mom said kicking over peoples' stuff was wrong. Gemma was playing with his earlier, but he ran away from her because she wanted him to be the sidekick. He knew his mom would be angry at him later, but at that moment he was having too much fun, besides, Gemma was older and probably wanted to play more with her friends._

_Harry played for hours, staying out way past the amount of time he was told he could play. It was starting to get dark. Harry stopped what he was doing and looked around. He realized that he had no clue where he was. He had got so caught up in playing superhero that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. The sun was almost completely gone and he was terrified. He started to walk in a random direction, hoping to find someone who would help him get home to his parents. After a while, a couple appeared, walking in the opposite direction toward Harry. Something about the couple caused fear to curl in Harry's gut, but he was more afraid of being stuck outside in the dark, lost._

_Harry called out to the couple. "Um, Hello? Miss and Mister?"_

_They looked up from where they had their heads pressed together in conversation to look at Harry. He felt a wash of magic , though he did not know it was magic, fall over him. He suddenly got sleepy and started to sway where he stood. Before he could fall over, a pair of soft hand lifted him to a cradle, pressed against their chest._

_"Shh little one," A woman said. "I've got you. Go to sleep honey, it'll all be okay." She started to sing to him. Each word that fell from her mouth had a pull of magic with it. Harry quickly fell asleep to her voice._

_He woke up in a strange room. It looked like the room was already occupied. There were toys scattered on the floor, and clothes thrown loosely in partially opened drawers. Harry was laying in a race car shaped bed under a superman blanket. He shot out of the bed and looked aroung in fear. He tried running for the door but he tripped over a toy truck and fell with a loud smack on the ground. He groaned in pain. The room door opened suddenly and a boy about Harry's age ran in wearing a siperman onsie._

_"Are you okay?" The boy asked, wrapping an arm around Harry to help him up._

_"I'm o-okay. Where am I?" Harry asked, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest._

_"You're in my house." The boy said with a smile. "Momma found you all alone and brought you here."This is my room, do you like it?"_

_"It's a-alright. I like the bed, I don't have one at home in my room."_

_"That's too bad. Hey, maybe Momma will get you one. She's really nice. What's your mom like?"_

_"My mom?" Harry smiled when he thought about her. "She's wonderful. She's like my own personal superhero. Well, mine and my sister's, but mostly mine though. Do you have a sister?"_

_"No, I'm all by myself." The boy looked sad when he said that. It made Harry want to make him smile again._

_"hey, it's ok. maybe my mom will let me play with you after I get home. You could come over and we could play with my sister if you wanted to. You'd like my sister. She's pretty fun to play with, even though she's bossy and makes you be the sidekick."_

_A grin broke out on the boy's face again. "That'd be so cool. Hey, what's your name?"_

_"My name is Harry, what's yours."_

_"I'm Destiny. My mom said she named me after a dream."_

_"Really? I don't think I was named after anything."_

_"Would you like to be. I could give you a name."_

_"Sure, that'd be so cool."_

_"Okay, hehe. So, hmm, ooh, ooh, I know. Bambi."_

_"After the cartoon? Why?"_

_"Bambi is my favorite movie that's why. Don't you like it?"_

_"Hmm, yeah. I like it."_

_"Good. That's your new name from now on okay."_

_"Okay."_

_The women from the night before, Destiny's mom, walked in. "Hey sweetie. Good to see tht you're awake. Come on, time to find your home. Wouldn't want to get in trouble for keeping you away from your parent for too long,"_

_"No! Does Bambi have to go?"_

_"Bambi?"_

_"I'm Bambi, but my real name is Harry." Harry said as he got up and walked over to the lady._

_"Oh, well yes, Harry has to go home. Me and your dad don't need the trouble that comes from taking an under aged Green Water Fae."_

_"That's not fair. He's mine, I want to keep him."_

_Harry was confused. Keep him? What did he mean?_

_"Maybe when you grow up darling. Come harry, your mom must be worried."_

_Harry left with the women, much to Destiny's dismay. When they got to his house, finally, Harry's mom was freaking out. She ripped Harry out of the women's arms and cowered back away from her. The women looked on with a smirk. "No need to thank me." She said before leaving in her car.~  
_

Harry didn't remember this day after a while, but Destiny never forgot. He dreamed about the day he could take his Bambi and keep him forever. When he met Louis, he fell in love with him and told him all about the boy him mom brought home one day when he was ten. Just from the story, Louis grew an intense urge to have Harry too. By fate, Louis went on the X factor at the same time Harry did and got put in a band with him. After that, everything fell into place, leading Destiny to have Harry finally, after ten years of dreaming. His Bambi was with him again.


	11. Cat has it's claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now more about Louis' feelings for Harry.

Days went by. So many days. Harry couldn't remember how long he'd been there. How long since they took his life away from him. He wanted death more than ever. He couldn't handle being trapped in this basement, being raped and hurt, ..being scared. The light in the room never changed, so he had no longer had any sense of time. Destiny brought him food at random intervals, never in any pattern. Sometimes he went what seemed like days without eaten. It was always after he flinched back from Destiny, or looked at Destiny with fear. Louis brought him food sometimes too, he also brings Harry books and whatnot. Harry didn't read them much though. Couldn't read them.

Not when he missed Liam and the others so much.

He even missed Niall's girlfriend Miranda. They hadn't bonded because she was human, but they loved each other so much. Harry's glad she didn't make it to the party on time. Glad she and Gemma had something to do that day that caused them both  not to be there when Louis and Destiny attacked. Harry often wonders if they're looking for him, or if it's been so long that they've stopped already. With half of his already weak magic gone, he can't sense them, or his parents. He misses them everyday. Sometimes he thinks that if he ever escaped, that he'd be able to continue living for them. Sure, it'd be hard to recover for the damage Liam's death and all the abuse caused, but maybe, just maybe he could do it. Maybe if he loved his family hard enough, he could get through it.

This was a rhetorical of course. There's no way Louis and Destiny would let him off this chain, let alone escape. And if his family came here to help him, Harry knew that Louis and Destiny would kill them too. That's how they were. They killed to get what they wanted. They were monsters.

* * *

Louis was playing his part in the outside world pretty well. Even though he was a Blue(w), no one suspected him of the death of his band mates and Harry's disappearance. The tears he shed made everyone fall right were he wanted them to. Even Miranda and Harry's family thought he had nothing to do with it. Gemma said she could sense his sadness at them being gone. This was true, he did miss them a little. Zayn was his partner in crime, and Liam and Niall were good friends to him, but they're death was necessary if he wanted to have Harry all to himself. It helped that Destiny was there with him though. Louis honestly doesn't know if he could've went through with killing them that way without his mate there.

He almost wishes he didn't do it that way.  That he killed them painlessly. Maybe Harry would be more inclined to his role if he didn't have to see his best friends and mate's blood splattered all over the room. And they could've taken Harry's virginity a little less painfully, but Louis wasn't thinking about all that went it happened. He was following his instincts and his instincts say to be viscous and cause pain. He may not feel like Destiny, but he does love Harry. And sure, he likes it that Harry is unwilling, but he needs Harry to accept his part before he finds out he's going to have a baby, and as of today, harry is indeed with child.

* * *

_~When they were called back on stage after being told they weren't going through to the Judges house, Louis didn't know what to expect. He was a little anxious.  Here he was, standing beside four boys who were probably terrified of him, waiting to hear what the Judges had to say. When they all got the news, he honestly didn't know what went through his head. He had no clue what caused him to jump into Harry's arms. Harry himself had no clue as to why he picked up someone so dangerous. It all happened so fast and before anyone really new what was going on, Louis was in Harry's arms and they both felt so happy._

_The fear that normally clenched in Harry's stomach around Blue(w) went away._ _In fact_ , _he never felt that fear around Louis again. Louis' mate was a different story, but Louis himself was no problem. From that very first day, Harry felt close to Louis. He could tell that he and Louis were going to the best of friends. It felt like fate  wanted it to happen.  But what in Harry's mind was friendship, in Louis mind was obsession._

_Louis had already been wanted to get close to Harry for Destiny, but the way Harry reacted to him made him want him even more. Harry caused this stirring in his chest, this blinding heat that bubbled deep inside of him. It was fire, the feelings he felt for Harry. Fire that made him want to take Harry at any possible moment. He  fought the fire enough not to give himself away, but he still couldn't help the little signs of jealousy that sprung up whenever someone else touched Harry. He has to stopp himself from killing Liam every time they kissed. The fans caught on and started believing he and Harry to be a couple. Harry was never really worried about that, never paid attention to what the fans pointed out. He was so wrapped up in his love for Liam that he never noticed  Louis' growing obbession._

_Louis used that to his advantage. Made Harry trust him. Kept Harry close. Latched onto Harry with his claws fully embedded into Harry's skin.~_

Even though Harry was Louis', and he was pregnant with Louis' or Destiny's child, the fire was still there. In fact, it grew ten-fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of you were waiting for this. I had a lot of school work to do.


	12. Bambi's new room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, sorry. I've been going through writers block lately. If any of you want to send me some ideas on what you think should happen, you can. If you don't want to write it in the comments my tumblr is hscurlystyles

Harry stared in amazement as Louis takes his ankle out of its chain. It had come out of no where. Harry was asleep with Louis wrapped around his back and Destiny pushed against his front. He woke to the usual, Louis slowly thrusting into him(lately it had stopped being rough, he has no idea why it changed but he's glad it did), and Destiny grinding against him. After they'd both finished, Destiny left upstairs and Louis began to fumble with his chain.

"You've been here a while, haven't you Haz?" He asks in a soft voice, almost as if talking to a child.

Harry doesn't really think Louis expects and answer, but he says, "I wouldn't know. I don't...I can't tell if it's been a week, or a month, or a year."

"Mmm" That's when Louis pull a key out of the jeans laying on the floor, and took off the chain. "Come love. Upstairs." He hops out of bed and pulls on all his clothes. "Harry, I'm talking to you. Upstairs."

"Oh...I..ok." Harry slowly raises himself out of bed. "Umm, can I wear clothes Louis?"

"We've got clothes for you upstairs. Lets go." Louis grabs Harry's upper arm and practically drags him up the stairs, through the living room, and into a huge bedroom which is illuminated by sunlight. It looks like a regular room on the right side, with a bed, a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp on top, and even a small bookshelf, filled with all of Harry's favorite books.On the left in looks like a baby nursery. There's a crib, a toy bin, a rooking chair, and a high chair. Harry looked around confused as he was pulled over to the bed. On the wall beside the bed, there's the window, and under the window is another chain.

 When the new chain is put on Harry's ankle, he can tell that it is longer than the one before. _Why is there a Nursery? Did someone with a baby use to live here?_ Louis didn't stay in the room after he sat Harry on the black Queen Sized bed. Harry didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what had changed that caused them to take him out of the basement. Growing up, his mom never really told him much about his own biology, never having to worry about it herself, so he had no clue about being able to get pregnant. He wouldn't, and hasn't, recognized the signs of pregnancy in his body. But soon, he'd find out.


	13. The Cat and The Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry settles into his new room, Louis and Destiny fight over baby names, Flashback to when Louis met Destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time. :) I hope you like it. A day behind schedule but that's because I am a huge procrastinator who also has hella weekend homework(That has not been done yet). Oops. P.s. It's not as long as it was going to be, but it's still longer than normal.  
> Also- Cat:Louis  
> Bambi:Harry  
> Raven:Destiny  
> Puppy:Liam  
> (For my chapter titles)

Harry took the time he was given to put on some clothes. The clothes they had in the dresser were the same ones from his old flat that he shared with Liam. Even some of Liam's shirts were in there too. It made his heart ache, but it also made him happy. He put on one of Liam's grey t-shirts. He may have been taller, but Liam had been more bulky so the shirt hung off his shoulders a little bit. Destiny had to come take off the chain long enough for him to slid on some of his more loose fitting black jeans. He didn't want to wear the ones that hugged his waist and legs knowing that it would probably look really good to Louis and Destiny.

Harry didn't bother with shoes, settling for some socks instead. Looking through the dresser drawers, he finds a bunch of baby clothes. There are all neutral colors like green, yellow, red, blue(imo blue is a neutral color), and purple. Harry picks up a yellow footie, the front of it says 'I love My Daddy'. _Weird. Why didn't they take all of these out?_ He puts it back and moves over to the bookshelf. All the books on it are either books he has already read, or books that he would most likely be interested in reading. He picks out one and sets it on the nightstand by the bed.

Moving to the other side of the room, Harry inspects the nursery. The crib is white, and the baby blanket inside is baby blue with little grey butterflies on it. They kind of look like tiny versions of Harry's tattoo. The rocking chair had a quilt draped over the back, just like in the movies. In different circumstances, Harry would have found joy in that, but now he just noted it and moved on. On the side of the crib was a toy chest. It was filled was all sorts of toys, from cars to teddy bears. Harry picks up a white bunny and nuzzles his face into it, smelling lavender. It reminds him of Liam because Liam had a small white bear that smelled very similar. Tears begin to leak from Harry's face. It was like clock work. Every day, something on another would spark a memory of the love he lost, causing him to break down inside. Be it something Louis or Destiny say, or a phrase from a book, it happened everyday.

Moving back over to the bed, bunny cuddled into his chest, Harry lays down and cries himself to sleep.

* * *

Louis and Destiny were in their own bed, in the room down the hall from Harry's. Their room was smaller, but it had a bathroom connected to it and a closet. Their bed was in the center of the room, a night stand on either side, a lamp on the left side. The right side of the bed was Louis and the left was Destiny's. In front of their bed was a black dresser with a mirror. On top of the dresser were a bunch of random things that belonged to the couple.

Louis and Destiny sat facing each other at the foot of the bed, legs crossed and pressed together. They were loosely grabbing each others forearms. Slowly rubbing back and forth in a motion that was soothing to both of them.

"What do you think the baby will be?" Destiny asks, a fond smile on his face. "I want a girl."

"Dunno. I hope it's  a girl too." Louis answers with a mirroring smile.

"What are we going to name her? I like Amber."

Louis grimaces. "Amber. No way. Maybe Annie."

"Oh so you want our daughter to be a red headed orphan?"

"It's better than Amber."

"In what universe?"

"Mine of course."

"No way I'm naming our daughter Annie."

"Fine, what about Kayla?"

"Ugh, no. How about Naomi?"

"Nope. Christina?"

"Kill me Lou, just kill me."

"Okay, what's wrong with Christina?"

"Everything."

"You're hopeless."

"I'm not the one coming up with names like Annie and Christina."

"Well, I knew a girl in grade school names Naomi who ate her boogers so." 

"That's why you don't like Naomi.?! Naomi is really pretty."

"Yeah, for someone who eat boogers."

"Whatever. What about if it's a boy?"

"Hm, Tyler."

"No."

"Andrew?"

"Hell no."

"Christopher?!"

"Worse than Christina."

"Well you come up with some names then Des. If your names are so much better."

"Fine. Adrien?"

"You wish."

"Jaden?"

"Is our last name Smith?"

"Melvin, Peter, or Hayden?"

"Wow, those are actually pretty good."

"See."

"I'm lying, those are horrible."

"You know what?"

"What?" Louis was smirking.

"I-" Destiny falters a bit while looking at Louis' expression. "You think your real funny don't you?"

"Mm, and whatever do you mean." The smirk grew bigger.

"Do you really hate all my names?"

"Depends, do you hate all of mine?"

"Hmm, I don't think I wanna tell you."

"Then I wont tell you, hehe."

Louis lets go of Destiny and slides up the bed to lay on his back. Destiny follows, crawling slowly up until he's hovering over Louis. He lightly places himself on Louis and begins nibbling at his left ear.

"Ooh, that's nice." Louis brings his arms up around Destiny's neck, squeezing lightly. "Keep going Des."

With a smirk of his own, Destiny moves his lips down the side of his neck. He lays gentle kisses over the column of flesh. His lips like a whisper against Louis' skin.

"Talk to me Lou." He says before laving at the underside of Louis' jaw.

"Mmm, what do you wanna hear?" Destiny pulls Louis shirt up and off and starts to lick Louis' dusky nipples. "Mng, Wanna hear about Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah, talk about Harry." He starts to suck on the right nipple, rubbing the other with his fingers.

"Mmm, sweet Harry. He tastes so perfect doesn't he? Like f-fine aged wine. Ooh. I bet he'd look so sexy begging us to fuck him wouldn't he?"

"Yeah he would. Mmm, keep going." Destiny starts kissing down Louis stomach, licking into his belly button.

"That's what's going to happen when he finds out about the baby you know. He'll become so sweet and submissive. he'll beg us to tie him down, crave for us to make him bleed." Destiny pulls Louis' sweats down and off, and begins to mouth at his groin through his pants. "Oh fuckkk. He'll love every moment of it. He'll love being fucked by us and hurt by us and cared for by us. He'll love us. He'll love you."

Destiny pauses and looks up at Louis through pieces of his long hair. "Love me?"

Louis sits up and pulls Destiny up to lay beside him. "Yeah Des, he'll love you." He strips Destiny of all his clothes and lays down between his legs. "he''l love you so much. He'll love both of us." Taking Destiny in his hand, Louis licks slowly at the tip. "He wont hate us anymore." then he takes Destiny all the way into the back of his throat.

They make love long and slow, taking turns exploring each others bodies with a gentleness they'd never show anyone else, not even Harry. After they've finished, they go to sleep, spooned against each other. Destiny wrapped around Louis' back, arm around Louis' waist, their fingers interlocked.

* * *

_~They were sixteen when they met. Destiny and his family had just moved from _Worcestershire_ to Doncaster. He was pissed to say the least. He was angry at having to move away from his friends. Not only that, but also the place his Bambi was. His mother didn't understand. Or maybe she did, but didn't care. Either way, it was torture for Destiny to endure. He sulked around their new house for days before his father had finally told him to get out and do something. He decides to head round to the shop, to browse not buy because he didn't have any money on him, after wondering around his neighborhood for about thirty minutes.  
_

_He walks all the way there after asking for directions from a nice old lady named Sue. She smelled like baby powder and hard candy which made Destiny smile widely the whole way to the shop. When he gets there he just walks around. He notes the things he's interesting in buying mentally along with the prices so that way he could ask his parents for the money later on. Sue had him in a very good mood for some reason. Every time he passed the candy section, he'd smile wider because it reminded him of her smell. It was probably because his own grandmother looked and smelled a lot like Sue had. Or maybe he just liked old women. It didn't matter. What mattered was it left a big smile on is face._

_Louis took notice of that smile. He was in the shop getting sweets for his little sisters when he saw Destiny walk in. It was before the blue dye, so is hair was completely black. It was short at this time, only reached the bottom of his ears, but it was wavy which made it seem longer than it actually was. At first, Louis didn't really pay attention to his, just went on looking for his sister's favorite sweets. It wasn't until he passed by Destiny a couple of times that he actually looked up to see him. They meet eyes, only for a second, but long enough. The smile on Destiny's face created a smile on Louis'. It was like a spark went of inside both of their heads, creating lightening._

_They didn't actually speak to each other until a few weeks later, but they did have several run ins with not-so-awkward eye contact being made. When they finally started talking, it didn't take much for them to fall in love. They knew they were mates nearly instantly. of course, it wasn't per-destined, but it might as well have been. The lightening inside of them didn't give them a choose. The feelings sparked and took over, leading them on a one way road to each other. And they didn't mind~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the smut, it's probably very awkward. Also, I just realized that I made Destiny and Harry the same age in the chapter where they meet for the first time, whoops. Just pretend I didn't. I'll go back and fix it later.   
> I think the last part is a little awkward imo, but I don't know what to do to change it. Hmmm...


	14. Morning sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want the baby to be a girl or a boy? Also, do you want Harry to sort of have stolkholm syndrom and fall in love with Louis/Destiny, or for him to have some other sort of ending?  
> Just a filler chapter until I can give something more concrete. I noticed that I hadn't posted in a long while so I wanted to give you something.  
> In the next chapter You'll meet Destiny's mom and Harry will find out about the baby. I'll try and make it as long as I can.

Harry woke up ready to throw up. This had been happening for the couple of weeks. Every time he woke up his stomach would start to do flips. It came out of nowhere. Always bombarding him with a rush, so he couldn't wait for Louis or Destiny to unchain him and lead him to the bathroom.  After the first few days of cleaning his sick off the floor, Louis finally lengthened his chain to reach the bathroom across the hall, which was where he was right now. Head planted firmly in the toilet, relishing the content of his stomach. Considering he hadn't eaten the day before, it was a very painful process.

The sound of Harry retching made Destiny a little worried. He had heard of morning sickness in pregnant people, but it seriously sounding like Harry was hacking up eighteen lungs, four stomachs, and a liver. He was scared for the baby. He didn't know what to do.

"Lou, I'm telling you. That can't be normal." He says while sticking his head out the door, keeping an eye out for Harry.

"Love, you do realize that I have 6 little siblings right? I've been there when my mum was going through the sickness. It was pretty much the same." Louis answers with a sleepy voice. Harry had woken them up with his retching at 5 in the morning. "Nothing is wrong with him. Come back to bed. It's sinful to be up this early."

"Hmm, I don't trust it. That's why I called my mom."

That woke Louis up. He sat up abruptly a whisper shouted, "What? Why the hell would you do that. If you bring her here she'll know about us kidnapping Harry."

"She already knows. She and my dad did the same thing once upon a time." Destiny says evenly, still looking out the door.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They got themselves a pretty little Red(w)."

"Did you ever see them." Louis got out of bed to stand beside Destiny. "The Red(w)? Did you see them?"

"A couple of times when I was a kid." Destiny stops looking out the door and turns toward Louis. "Why?"

"What were they like?"

"Pretty boring. She cried a lot."

"Mm, What happened to her?"

"Got ride of her. She kept trying to kill herself, so they did her a favor a killed her themselves. My parents didn't go get new one because they had already had me, so their was really no need for one. They were pretty satisfied with one child and each other."

"That's interesting. My mum never had one. She had no trouble having kids, as you see."

"And thank the lord for that." Destiny leans in to give Louis a kiss.

"Nope!" Louis ducks out of the way. "Not with that morning breath. Haha." Grinning like a loon, he grabs some boxers and heads to the bathroom attached to the room.

"What a bitch."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to love."

By the time Louis and Destiny are done with their conversation/banter, Harry had finished throwing up. He felt horrible. No only was he dry heaving half the time, but his frequent headache was back. This time, it wasn't from outside magic, it was from the lack of food. The baby was okay for the time being, feeding itself with Harry's magic, but that magic was quickly waning away. Not only had Harry's wings been clipped, but it was also working hard to heal his wounds everyday. Louis was very handy with a knife and Destiny liked to punish Harry for being scared of him by not using any lube or preparation. They had gotten gentler when Harry got pregnant, but they couldn't fight their natures completely. All of this, accompanied by the baby feeding off the magic, would end up with a Harry that had no magic and a starving baby. 

 There were a couple of ways to prevent this from happening. One would be for Harry to be feed regularly and healthy, thus giving the baby no reason to feed of the magic. Two, For Louis and Destiny to stop injuring Harry completely, allowing for the magic to focus on feeding the baby and replenish at the same time. And Three, for Louis and Destiny both to pump their own magic into Harry, which would heal his wings and bring his magic back to full power. If the magic comes back, he'll be able to feed the baby, heal himself, and replenish the magic all at the same time. 2 and 3 wold never happen, so that leaves 1, giving Harry food. Now, if only there was a way to tell this to Louis and Destiny. Harry couldn't. He didn't even know he was pregnant.


	15. Golden Phoneix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed things up a bit this chapter.  
> Sorry it's so late. I'm horrible at uploading on time. I get distracted very easily.

Harry's POV

The world was a beautiful creation. Weather or not you believe in science, god, or a floating ball named Herbert, you have to admit that. When left alone, nature grew to be the most wonderful piece of artwork there is. The grass green, with blossoming flowers of all colors of the rainbow. Trees grown to spectacular height. Standing tall like a soldier, or beautiful hanging down like a crying widow. With it rains, the world is left in a dreary, yet wonderful, haze. Artwork for every emotion you have, the world is.  In the winter, everything is covered in a soft white blanket. Even though it's cold to the touch, it provides warmth for those who dare bury themselves in it's embrace.

Yes the world was a beautiful thing. And it created beautiful people.

Louis was beautiful, despite everything he has done to me. When we first got together as a band, I would always just admire him. He was always so, i don't know, wonderful I guess. He was smart, he made us laugh, and he was-well I thought he was-nice. You could just get lost in his eyes if you weren't careful. Everyone thought so. Me, Liam, Niall and Zayn. We all loved Louis. I remember when I first started getting taller. I started leaning when I stood next to people. Always to the right. Except for when it was with Louis. I don't know why, I've just always seemed drawn to him in a way. When standing next to him, I'd lean right into him, be it right or left. He made me feel safe. The irony in that right?

Destiny was beautiful as well. As scary as they were, no one could deny that they thought his red rimmed blue eyes were cool to look at from a distance. His hair was longer than mine. I like how he has the tips dyed. Before all this mess happened, I used to try and look like Destiny a little. I even asked Liam if he thought I'd look good with some blue hair dye. Everyone kind of liked Destiny. We were terrified of him, but we all made an effort to get to know him. He wasn't that bad. Until he killed my mate and raped me, but before that I thought he was alright. I didn't want to be near him, but I liked to listen to Louis talk about him sometimes. There was a particular fire that sparked in Louis when he talked about Destiny. I used to love to see it.

Yes, there were beautiful people in the world, but no one came close to my Liam. I miss him so much. I miss his laugh, his smell, his quirky behavior, I miss it all. I loved Liam from day 1. I may no have admitted it, but I did. He started off shy and reserved. I wanted to help him branch out. Niall helped of course, because he knew Liam before I did. He soon became 'Daddy Direction' as the fans called him. We all had a good laugh about that, but it was true. He took care of all of us. I loved his hair too. Even when it went through all of those stages. I used to tease him about it, but I always made sure to let him know that I still loved it, loved him. Liam made me feel like no one else ever did. I wish he was here with me. Holding me and telling me everything is going to be okay. But he's not here. He was torn away from me.

The world was a beautiful creation. A beautiful, evil, unfair, heartbreaking, wonderful creation.

* * *

Third Person

A red car pulls up to the house, early in the morning. The sun has yet to come out and the stars are still partly in the sky. Out walks a woman with Golden Blond hair, who's wearing a black dress. She's Destiny's mother, Lydia. One look at her and you'd know it. She and Destiny have to same eyes, color and shape. Their entire faces favor each other extremely well. Even without ever seeing Destiny's father, you'd know he takes after her. Her walk is full of confidence and meaning as she heads to the door. She doesn't knock, just let's herself in. The sound of a very loud Harry going through another bought of morning sickness assaults her ears.

She makes her way to the bathroom and sees Harry on his knees in front of the toilet, dry heaving. "Oh you poor baby." She says softly. Grabbing a rag, she wets it with cold water and places it on the back of his neck. "Oh poor thing. What have they been feeding you?"

Harry's POV

_"Oh poor thing. What have they been feeding you?"_

I hear the softest voice I've heard in a long time, along with the feeling of something cold on the back on my neck. It's soothing, kind of. My throat still fees like it's being ripped to shreds, but I feel a little comfort. I can't stop heaving long enough to look and see who the voice belongs to, but it's nice to know it's there. I swear I've heard it before. Maybe in a dream? Or a long lost memory? Maybe she's a angel. Come to save me. Whoever she is..whatever she is...I hope she's here for me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised Harry finding out about the babies(Did I promise that?) But I wanted to hurry and give you this chapter after I made you wait this long. Plus, This was mainly an introduction to Lydia.


	16. When Bambi Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out about his baby in the worst way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cry with me. I hadn't planned on this. It just happened as I started writing.  
> Also, I've added something to my creature traits; Their wings come out when they feel threatened as well as during sex :)

Harry's POV

I can't move. My body has been taken over with great shocks of pain. I can barely think. The last thing I remember is a soft voice talking to me. A woman's voice, a familiar voice. She was helping me. She had picked me up off the bathroom floor and lead me back to my bed. She was so kind and she made me feel safe. I haven't felt that way in a long time. Her arms were warm as they wrapped around me. And she smelt so good. Almost like my mom smelled. Like cinnamon and pumpkin, with a hint of vanilla. It wasn't an actual perfume, it was just my perception of love. Love didn't really have a distinct smell, so I gave it one. And that's what she smelled like. I don't know what she looks like. I can't remember if I looked at her when she picked me up, I can't remember much. My memory is clouded by pain. She had walked away from me. Leaving me to darkness. I can remember that much. That's when the pain got worse. That's when the pain took over. I can't scream. I can't cry. I can't move.

Lydia's POV

I can tell there is something really wrong with this boy. His whole being started to shake with unnatural tremors as I lay him on his bed. What has my son done to this poor boy? It only takes common sense to know not to indulge your instincts fully when dealing with one that is pregnant. And the sound of his retching was heart breaking. He couldn't have had much to eat. Another thing of common sense, feeding one who is pregnant. Oh poor boy. It breaks my heart to see one so beautiful suffer so much. I didn't treat my Red(w) that well, but she was not as innocent as this boy seems to be, and she was not pregnant either. I'm going to have words with my son. Something needs to be done.

Third Person

As Harry curled up on the bed in pain, Lydia made her way down the hall to Louis and Destiny's room. When she got there, she slammed the door open, waking both Louis and Destiny from an already restless sleep. They both shot up, Wings bursting from their backs, claws escaping their hands.

"Oh put those away. I need to talk to you Destiny."

When they saw that there was no danger, they relaxed back onto the bed. "Mum!" Destiny exclaimed. "You're here earlier than I expected."

"Oh, this is mama Des then? It's nice to meet you." Louis stood up to shake Lydia's hand but was met with a glare.

"I'm not very pleased to see either of you two. These are not very pleasant circumstances and I am not happy." 

"Mum, what happened?" Destiny got up as well to stand next to a 'put out' Louis.

"What happened? I was met with a very sickly pregnant boy is what happened."

"That's why I called you remember. I told you that his morning sickness didn't sound normal."

"I you were as smart as I thought my son was, you would have known that pregnant people need food Destiny. Why has he not been feed?"

Both Louis and Destiny looked taken aback. Louis was the one to speak first. "I..we do feed him."

"Sometimes." Destiny adds.

"Sometimes...sometimes....Destiny is you weren't taller then me I'd take you over my knee and give your arse a new layer of skin."

"But.."

"No 'buts'. I know good and damn well that you know how important food is to a baby."

"Yeah but, "Louis interject. "that's what magic is for right? My mum used to get so sick she could barely eat, so she feed my sister's with magic."

"Louis, baby, your mom is a Blue(w), is she not?"

"No she's a Blue(w)."

"Then she has a lot of magic to give. Do Green(w) have a lot of magic?"

"Not really, no."

"Exactly. I take it you've clipped his wings as well right? That's what me and my husband did for our Red(w). So what makes you think that a weak little thing like that has the magic to sustain a baby and keep itself healed, because I know that he needs to be healed quite often."

"We.." Louis and Destiny put there heads down in shame. They hadn't thought about it much. Not really worrying about it. They thought that going easier on Harry was enough, but even then they hadn't gone as easy as they should've.

A sharp screech takes them out of their musing. Lydia's the first one to run into Harry's room, Louis and Destiny close behind her. When they go in, they see Harry curled up tightly in a ball. Something pulls at their hearts seeing him like that. It was different than when they hurt him somehow. It wasn't the piercing screech they got the day they took his virginity, it was much worse. Something in Harry's very core was hurting. The sound penetrated them, reaching for the Water Fae inside of them. Pulling at their instincts. Without needing any conformation, they both knew what had happened.

Harry's POV

There are voices around me. The nice voice of the woman, the voice that scared me deep in my soul, and the voice of someone I used to call my friend. They all sounded worried. What were they worried about? Me being in pain? That didn't make any sense. Louis and Destiny caused this pain. They shouldn't feel bad about it now that it had rendered me paralyzed. At least, I think I'm paralyzed. I can't feel my body moving. My world is spinning though. The red light from behind my closed eyes seems to be shifting. Am I moving? No, there are hands touching me. Hmm, soft and small, but not too small. Must be Louis then. He's moving me. I think he's picking me up. I can't tell. The pain is getting sharper, focused more around my stomach then my head this time. I didn't think dieing of starvation happened this fast. That must be what's happening right? I must be dieing.

I can feel my clothes being stripped off. Are they really that evil? Are they going to rape me as I die, with that woman here and everything? Or, is there not a woman at all? Did I make her up because I miss my mum so much? That must be it. Wait, he's putting me in water. It's so hot. The voices are getting louder. Are they fighting? The woman sounds really mad. Is the woman really here. The pain in going away and my body is going numb. I can hear a little better. What are they talking about. Something about a baby? Louis sounds sad. I can't hear Destiny anymore, just the sound of soft crying in the background of the Louis and the mystery woman. Baby, something about a baby. A dead Baby? What...

_~"Mr. Keith and Mr. Monroe are having a baby. it's really weird though because it's just them two, no surrogate or anything."  
_

_"Gemma, what are you talking about?"_

_"Mr. Keith is pregnant Harry."_

_"How can Mr. Keith be having a baby. I've never heard of blokes getting pregnant before."_

_"I don't know. Ask Mr. Keith."~_

A baby. My baby. I...I'm pregnant? When did that happen? Is that what Louis was talking about, back when I first got here? If..I...dead? They...a dead baby? WHat happened, what...I..If I was pregnant, then what about my baby! **MY BABY!**

Third Person

Louis had picked a screeching Harry up and took him into the bathroom. He undressed him as Destiny ran some bath water. When he had picked him up, a huge puddle of blood was left behind. They didn't need to see the blood to know what had happened, but it had made it that much more real. Destiny started to cry. Lydia was screaming in outrage. Saying thing like 'If you ad feed him right' and 'Why would you treat someone who was pregnant so harshly?'. Louis screamed back, with a saddened voice. 'I know alright? I know it's my fault? Shut up! Just Shut up. I just lost my baby Okay!'. Lydia showed him no sympathy it was, 'his own fault that the baby was dead.' Louis didn't argue that fact. He put Harry in the bath, wincing as the blood turned the water pink. Harry started to struggle, splashing water all over the place. Louis tried to hold him still when suddenly Harry's eyes flew open. The screeching stopped, only to be replaced by a maddened yell.

"MY BABY! MY BABY!" Harry pushed Louis backward and scrambled out of the tub and back into the bedroom. He sat in front of the bed, arms wrapped around his knees. "My BABY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!"

Louis, Destiny, and Lydia could do nothing be watch as Harry broke into pieces. Tears escaping out of all of their eyes. Harry stopped yelling, instead he placed his head between his knees and crying.

His pained cry pierced Louis and Destiny to their souls. Something inside of them snapped out of place. No one in that house, wold ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me


	17. Dreams Become Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instincts take over, and a newly lost baby isn't going to stop them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write something along the lines of Louis and Destiny helping Harry heal, but as I was writing it, it didn't seem right. Add that with my mood as of late and this is what you get. :(

Harry

For one moment, I thought things were going to change. For one measly second, it felt like maybe, just maybe, I'd get treated better. All I wanted was just the tiniest of change. Maybe have my chain removed, it's not like I'd get far even if I tried to run. Maybe I'd get just a little bit of freedom. No, nothing changed. Well, it did for a short while. When the news of my dead baby, a baby they didn't feel the need to tell me about, was still fresh. I was left alone, and they fed me more. Louis even healed my wings. Destiny didn't do anything to me or for me for a while, didn't even show his face. He was probably feeling guilty since he was the one in charge of feeding me. I was glad. I didn't want to see him. Louis was different. I couldn't hate him, not completely. I hated what he'd done to me, but I miss him. The Louis I knew for four years was gone. I wanted that Louis back. I saw a glimpse of him, the day after I lost the baby. I was in bed, pretending to be asleep. Louis sat next to me, and he talked to me while running his fingers through my hair. He told me how sorry he was. It was only for the baby dieing, but it felt nice to get a sorry for something. He talked for hours, his voice eventually lulling me to sleep. It was almost as if my Louis was back. I was finally starting to feel better.

All of this lasted maybe a week.

I laying in bed, holding onto a white stuffed bunny that I found in the toy chest. I held in like in was a baby, sometimes I'd sing to it too. I couldn't sleep that night, hadn't been able to sleep for a long time since before my brutal miscarriage. There was a noise coming from outside of my door. I think that it was arguing. I couldn't tell, the sound was too muffled. Suddenly, a wave of magic overtook me. It was different than the magic that healed my wings and more like the magic from when I first got here. The magic I felt right before Louis and Destiny roughly took my virginity.

I shot up in bed, my bunny falling to the floor as I tried to push the magic out. I started scratching at my own skin, my breathing got heavy. My mind was becoming mush as I started to fall prey to what the magic wanted me to feel. I couldn't focus on anything. Incoherent protests left my mouth. My head felt like it was going to explode from fighting an enemy within. I fell off the bed, but I didn't hit the floor. My wings had sprung out of my back at one point, and they caught me in mid air. I desperately tried to will my wings away. Blood was pumping through my veins. My body felt so hot. I vaguely heard the sound of footsteps coming toward me before a pair of hands pulled me back onto the bed and in-between a pair of legs, my back to their chest. My skin was on fire in the places they touched. Teeth may their way to my neck and pain hit me through the fire. Confusing pleasure shot up my spine, a moan escaped my lips. It hurt so bad, but the magic made me want it. There were more touches and a second pair of hands on my skin. I was caressed and scratched and bite. The magic muddled my mind. I couldn't tell the pain away from the  pleasure, but I wanted them both.

After what seemed like forever, the magic cleared away. When I finally came back to myself, I could fell someone inside me. I looked up into blue eyes and a smirking face. There was a jolt from inside my body when there was movement from behind me. Pain sparked up my body. I looked down, and saw that it wasn't just someone inside me. It was both of them. They were stretching me beyond my limits. I could feel kisses being littered across my chest and neck, almost as if they were trying to sooth me. When they started to move, I realized that I was still feeling pleasure through all of this pain. They had actually done it, they made me like this. Louis had said something about making me  cum in the beginning, but he'd never been able to actually do it. It was the last shred of dignity I had, and it was being taken away.

They went slowly, biting and touching me the whole time. The pleasure built up in my belly, like I was a volcano that was about to erupt. I couldn't stop my moans from escaping, and I hated myself for it. As my body shook with exploding pleasure, lips descended on mine. So lost in the pleasure, I kissed back. Their speed increased until they finally finished inside of me. My body felt heavy. They pulled out of me slowly and lay on either side of me. I lay there in a haze as they both took turns kissing me. I was too out of it to protest.

I fell into a deep sleep for the first time in forever. Only this time, all my dreams had become nightmares.


	18. Fight to The Death (Maybe)

Third person

After that day, Harry couldn't stop himself from finding pleasure in what was done to him. The floodgates had been opened, and the flood was too powerful to stop. Destiny loved this new development. With every touch, and every moan, happiness washed over him. It was the only time Harry ever looked at him with something other than fear. He wasn't stupid though. He knew Harry didn't love him and Louis. In fact, he was pretty sure that Harry hated them both. Especially after the baby died. Destiny still wasn't sure what he could do to make Harry forgive them. Well, forgive him. Louis probably wouldn't have to try that hard. The fact that Louis was still apart of Harry's heart made Destiny angry. In his mind, because he met Harry first, Harry should love him more. Or at least a little bit. No, Louis was the one who held the very little feelings Harry had for them that wasn't fear and hatred. Destiny loved his mate, but sometimes he just wanted Louis to disappear. He was sure, that had there situations been reversed, Louis would feel the same way. It was the effect Harry had. If it came down to it, Louis and Destiny would probably kill each other over who would have him. Tis was the nature of the Blue(w). Even being mates wasn't enough to lessen the danger of being around one. That was another reason that there wasn't many of them left. They keep killing each other.

* * *

Louis POV

I can sense Destiny's growing anger with each passing day. It's a bit disheartening. I was hoping that we could share Harry without any problems. It may not turn out like I hoped. I fear it's only going to get worse. I mean, the hate in the way Harry looks at him would kill a lesser man. He doesn't look at me that way. He hates me, mind you, but he doesn't hate me completely. We were 'best friends' for four years. It's a low blow to Destiny's fragile heart. He's a bit...weak when it comes to his feelings. I'd hate to have to put him down. I love him, and he is my mate, but if he gives me a reason I'll have to get rid of him.

I hope he doesn't check to see who the father of Harry's new baby is. I've checked both times, and both of them have been mine. Destiny would really get angry if he found out. His feelings might cloud his mind. He might attack me. It would be a fatal attempt. I'm much stronger than he is. Or, he would try to kill the baby. Again, a fatal attempt. Now that I've restored Harry's wings, his magic would kick in to protect the baby. And even if that wouldn't help any, I'd kill Destiny before he even got close to hurting Harry or the baby.

It hurts to think this way. To make plans on killing my mate should anything happen. But this is the reality of the situation. If it came down to it, I'd rather have Harry than to have him. When we first mated, I would never have thought that. I would have killed anyone who suggested that I'd ever love anyone more than him. But then I met Harry. The boy whose arms I jumped into before we even had a conversation. The boy who never flinched when I came near. The boy who let me in and accepted me from the very beginning. Yes, I loved Harry more than anything in this world. And if Destiny chooses to try and take him from me, when I've been kind enough to share, he'll have to see just how much Harry means to me.

 

 

 


	19. Death is The Beginning of Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reversing to a few weeks after the beginning.  
> P.s. Only about five months have gone by so far. I'm not sure if you can actually miscarry the way Harry did at four months, but it's a fanfic not a research paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give you something to let you know that I haven't given up on the fic. It's not long because I have writers block. i've have had writers block since the last update. Please be patient with me.

Third Person

A red car rolls up the parking lot of an old house in London. The windows are tinted and the person sitting in the front seat is wearing sunglasses. Her hair is long and in covers her face as she leans into the steering wheel and takes a deep breathe. Her breathing is heavy as she tries to keep from crying. She just came from a funeral so she's wearing all black, nearly blending in with the black seats of the car. The car was a present from someone special to her. From someone she'll never see again. Lifting her head from the wheel, she slowly opens the car door. After a few more breathes, she gets out the car and makes her way inside the house. She drops her keys on a table as she walks, almost mechanically, to her bedroom. The light from the open curtains nearly blinds her. She rushes to close them, leaving herself in semi-darkness. She sits on the bed and stares at the wall in front of her. It's red and reminds her of blood. A rush of sadness fills her, but she doesn't react to it. She just sits there, staring at the blood colored walls, and makes plans to buy some black paint. She sits there for hours, just staring, when the need to pee hits her. She makes her way into the bathroom and sees a jumper laying across the back of the toilet. It doesn't belong to her she realizes instantly, it belongs to her special person. The person she wont ever see again. Forgetting about her need to pee, she grabs the jumper and takes it to the living room. She gets a pair of shoes out of a cupboard and a pair of jeans. She sets them all up on the couch, making them resemble a body if the body was flat and invisible.  She turns on the telly and sits beside her phantom person. She sits there, watching the telly, holding onto the sleeve of the jumper as if it were a hand. "I'm going mental." She says after a while. It's the first words she's spoken in weeks. She doesn't say anymore. Just keeps sitting there, holding the phantom hand, and watching the telly. There's a picture on the TV stand right beside a vase of flowers. The picture is of Niall Horan. The special person is him, the jumper once belonged to him, and it was his funeral she went to that day. Her name is Miranda and Niall was the love of her life.

 


	20. The Firey Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night from another perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long, but it's two days after the last update so I feel as though I'm doing a little better.

_~The day it happened, Miranda had been texting Niall all day long, even after the party had started. The last text she received from him that night was just a silly emoji. That's it. Nothing special. No "I love you's" or  anything memorable. Just an emoji responding to a stupid joke that wasn't even funny. She responded in kind, sending back an even sillier emoji, but Niall never texted back. Niall always texted back. She wasn't that worried though because he was at a party and maybe he set his phone down somewhere and couldn't hear it. So she continued to do what she was doing and waited for her phone to beep. It never did. She was free after an hour so she decided to surprise Niall and the others at the party. She even went to pick up Gemma from work. When they arrived at the house, Gemma's face turned up as if she smelled something bad. Miranda, being only human, couldn't smell anything so she just ignored it. Walking up the driveway, Gemma stopped midway. "What's wrong Gem?" Miranda asked, but Gemma just stood there with a horrified look on her face. So Miranda kept going, scared now but needing to see what was going on. She walked up to the door and opened it, not bothering to knock. Her vision was assaulted with images of blood and dead bodies. Her eyes searched the room and fell on an unrecognizable body by the far wall. Her eyes trained in on the charm bracelet the body was wearing. It was the same bracelet she brought Niall just last week that said "You and Me". She didn't react at first, refusing to believe what was right in front of her. It wasn't until she heard an inhuman screech behind her that she fully processed what she was actually seeing. Falling to her knees, she kept her eyes on that body. Even as the sobs tore threw her body, her eyes never left that spot. Gemma called 911 and then called her parents. They came in, examined the 'crime scene', and cleaned up all the bodies. Later, Miranda and Gemma sat at a police station, holding unto each other. Anne and Des were talking to a detective, trying to figure out if Harry was one of the bodies. They couldn't sense him anymore, but they didn't feel one of the threads linking them to their children snap either. Gemma was still in shock, so she couldn't recall whether on not one of the bodies looked like it was his. Miranda knew though, For some reason she could just feel it in her soul that Harry wasn't dead and she could feel just who was responsible for Niall's death. She couldn't say anything though, because he was there. He was standing right beside Anne and Des and had the nerve to be crying as if he was sad about what had happened. Miranda knew that the others wouldn't suspect him. He had wormed his way into their lives and planted a false image of himself. But Miranda knew. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. So weeks later, after all the funerals, after all the crying and emptiness, she started to investigate. She made it her mission to find out where Harry was and how to save him. Because that's what Niall would do. He'd stop at nothing to find his friend and bring him home. So Miranda searched and would continue to search. She would find Harry, for Niall, because she had nothing else.~_


End file.
